


Grain of Sand

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore se ne accorge quando arrivano i sogni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grain of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la [Settima settimana del COW-T](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/55507.html) \- prompt **'istinto'** , 200-499 parole.

**Grain of sand**

 

Il Dottore se ne accorge quando arrivano i sogni.

La loro specie dorme assai poco, il che torna utile nei viaggi e permette loro di assistere a tutte le albe e i tramonti che il Dottore possa desiderare, e quando la Decima inizia ad accusare una spiccata sonnolenza, il Dottore si insospettisce leggermente.

In mancanza del suo prezioso scanner a bordo della TARDIS, però, può soltanto tacere, aspettare.

Quando si degnano di dormire, si fermano in questo o quel motel lungo la strada. Nessuno dei due tiene particolarmente all’eleganza, e un sospetto di fatiscenza e trascuratezza aggiunge fascino all’avventura in corso.

Il Dottore si addormenta sempre con una copia stropicciata e malmenata di Agatha Christie sulla faccia, sbavicchiando un po’ sulle pagine, finché la Decima non gli sottrae il volumetto dalle cuciture sbrindellate e lo lancia sul comodino, prima di mettersi a dormire a pancia in giù.

Sia come sia, durante la notte si ritrovano sempre l’una contro l’altro, come due cucchiai nel cassettino delle posate, la mano bruna e grande del Dottore appoggiata con fare protettivo sulla pancia della Decima.

Si scambiano i sogni da quando dormono insieme, e più di una volta il Dottore proietta nella mente del Corsaro incubi fiammeggianti della guerra, due grandi occhi impiastricciati di mascara e pieni di lacrime, una laconica parete bianca e l’urlo di dolore di ogni cellula nel riscriversi, l’ultima volta più dolorosa di tutte le altre.

Quasi milletrecento anni di vita sono un lungo periodo dal quale attingere orrore, e se gli incubi che affollano la notte illuminata dal neon lampeggiante del motel sono tutti delle vite più recenti, non vuol dire che gli spettri del passato tacciano del tutto.

La Decima sogna il suo primo viaggio, l’avvelenamento da polline, il sorriso dolce di sua sorella, la nascita di Koshei. Sogna anche l’esilio, la morte su House, lo strappo violento apportato alla realtà dal terzo Big Bang, il suo ritorno alla vita.

Se i suoi sogni sono meno violenti di quelli del Dottore, non sono certo più piacevoli.

E poi i suoi sogni cambiano, e quella prima notte sogna abbracciata al Dottore, doppio battito contro doppio battito.

Spirali infinite, sequenze di frattali, un caleidoscopio di forme e colori elementari. Il doppio sussurro di due cuori minuscoli, la carezza timida dei primi rudimenti di coscienza.

Il Dottore se ne accorge quando iniziano i sogni, ma la Decima lo sospetta, lo attende, lo spera già da settimane, guidata da un istinto che il Dottore in quanto uomo non può comprendere, che lei stessa – ogni volta che è stata un uomo, ogni volta che è stata donna prima della nascita di Koshei – non avrebbe mai immaginato.

Quando arrivano i sogni, per il Dottore è una scoperta che lo spinge a stringerla più forte, a trattenere senza successo una lacrima di commozione.

Quando arrivano i sogni, per il Corsaro è soltanto una conferma, e se ruba un bacio al Dottore, tra le sue ciglia scintillano lacrime di gioia come gemme.

**Author's Note:**

> \- L'assunto è che per i Time Lord, una razza così longeva, concepimento e gravidanza siano molto difficili. Insomma, non è una razza molto fertile e quasi non si riproduce alla maniera tradizionale. Quando accade, è un miracolo degno di nota. Il Dottore e il Corsaro sono benedetti <3
> 
> \- Il titolo viene da [Enter Sandman](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPJKuygePHk) dei Metallica.


End file.
